pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie
Barbie is a popular Mattel 'toy who is a character in the Toy Story series. She appears in ''Toy Story 2 as a minor character and in Toy Story 3 as a supporting protagonist. ''Toy Story 2'' Al's Toy Barn A bunch of Barbies were first seen in Toy Story 2 partying in an aisle at Al's Toy Barn. Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slinky drive by this aisle, looking for Woody, when the Barbies catch their attention. After Hamm asks for directions to Al (the owner of the store), Tour Guide Barbie jumps into the car and navigates them around Al's Toy Barn. She drives the toys through the Hot Wheels aisle, eventually reaching the Buzz Lightyear aisle, where they pick up a newer Buzz instead of Andy's (who is left behind, having been trapped in the cardboard box by that Buzz). Tri-County International Airport After Andy's toys track down Al's suitcase at the airport to save Woody, they have a fight with the Prospector, who wants to take the Roundup Gang to Japan. Once they stop him by using the flash from cameras from someone else's luggage, they put him in a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy. She is surprised by the new "big ugly man doll" as she retrieves her backpack. She puts her Barbie doll in a backpack next to Stinky Pete, to whom she plans to give a makeover. The Barbie next to Stinky Pete tells him he'll like Amy because she's an artist, as she shows Amy's modifications to the other side of her face. Three Barbie Singers The morning after Andy's toys return home, three of Molly's Barbies are seen providing background vocals for a fixed Wheezy as he sings "You've Got a Friend in Me" in celebration. Outtakes During the outtakes, two identical Barbies are seen having a conversation with the Prospector inside his box when he is supposed to be filming a scene. He tells them he will get them a part in Toy Story 3 before the Barbies leave the box. Although this does not happen, a different Barbie does appear in Toy Story 3. After the outtakes, Tour Guide Barbie makes her final appearance, saying "bye-bye" to the audiences, then complaining how her face hurts from smiling so long. ''Toy Story 3'' One of Molly's Barbie dolls has lasted up until this point, but she is later donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center, along with Andy's toys (who has snuck into the box bound for Sunnyside) now that he is going to college. Although Barbie is initially saddened, she soon catches sight of the Daycare's Ken and falls in love with him (although unaware that he is allied to Lotso). On a first day at Sunnyside, Ken asks Barbie if she wants to see his dreamhouse in the Butterfly Room, and when the toys approve, Barbie willingly departs the Caterpillar Room to go with Ken and Lotso's other gang members. That evening, Barbie and Ken are seen spending some more time together, declaring love for each other, until Chunk and Twitch walk by and take Ken with them to head for the Vending Machine located in a hallway. On that night, however, upon discovering that Ken and the other Sunnyside toys has locked up her friends, Barbie breaks up with Ken as she snatches away the scarf she has given to him, and is subsequently locked up with the rest of Andy's toys. The next day, after Woody arrives back at Sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends, Barbie takes part in Woody's plan when she distracts Ken by begging him to let her stay in his Dreamhouse. At first Ken is suspicious, then becomes confused, but reluctantly gives in to Barbie's plea, making her promise to follow his orders. At the Dreamhouse, Barbie is awestruck at Ken's vast collection of clothes, but Ken, thinking Barbie is still angry at him for what he has done to her friends, coldly expresses disapprobation to those clothes, only for Barbie to sweet-talk him into showing off his many outfits to her, to which he obliges to. As Ken shows off his various outfits to Barbie, she fakes being impressed by them. As Ken shows off his martial arts in his karate outfit, Barbie tackles Ken from above and demands him to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and how to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken, realizing that he has fallen into Barbie's trap, initially protests, but notices her fierce gaze and reluctantly decides to see her try. Barbie then ties up Ken to a racket and interrogates him by making fun of his favorite outfits as she tears them in half. At first, Ken decides not to care about it and to let Barbie rip whatever she wants, but when Barbie brings out his Nehru jacket, he begins confessing. She then begins ripping the Nehru until Ken, not wanting to see it being ruined, mentions about the instruction manual, falling over in the racket to which he is tied to. Hearing from Ken that Lotso has had Buzz switched to "Demo" mode, Barbie demands Ken to tell her where to find the manual, then disguises herself using Ken's space suit and asks Bookworm to hand her the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual (Bookworm becomes disgusted when he sees "Ken" wearing high-heels). She reaches Woody and shows him the manual, then they return to the Caterpillar Room to catch up with Hamm and Rex, who have trapped Buzz in a storage bin, but Buzz kicks the bin off and attempts to escape. After the toys capture Buzz, Barbie unscrews Buzz's back compartment so Woody and Rex can have access to the "Play-Demo" switch and the reset hole, respectively. However, the toys end up resetting Buzz into a Spanish version of his deluded, Space Ranger self, leaving Barbie and the others in bewilderment. Nevertheless, Barbie and the toys attempt to escape Sunnyside via the garbage chute, but Lotso and his gang corner them. Barbie, supporting Jessie's claims about Sunnyside not being a place for family but a prison and Lotso being a liar and a bully, tells Lotso, "Authority should derive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force!" This prompts Lotso to have Stretch push the toys, including Barbie, into the dumpster, but then Ken appears to stop Lotso from doing so. Ken, having heard Barbie's understanding of civics, realizes that the Barbie he has initially fallen in love with is not just another ditsy Barbie doll, but intelligent and strong-minded as well, and he defects from Lotso's command. Lotso mocks Ken for loving Barbie, stating that there are a hundred million Barbie dolls everywhere, but Ken smiles at Barbie and tells her that there is no other Barbie dolls as intelligent and strong-minded as she is--not to him--making Barbie sigh with love again. Lotso realizes that Ken has betrayed him and throws him across the dumpster, but Ken is rescued by Woody, who catches him in mid-fall. Barbie runs over and hugs Ken, making him astonished to see that she loves him once again, and Barbie's understanding of civics is further supported by Ken, who declares that fair treatment of the toys will make Sunnyside a cool and groovy place, thus revealing himself to be intelligent and strong-minded like she is. When the toys end up being loaded into a garbage truck, Barbie attempts to help, but is stopped by Ken from risking her life. She later makes up with Ken, becoming his girlfriend once again, and they both revolutionize Sunnyside, becoming its new leaders. They turn the daycare center into a true toy paradise for toys of all kind. In the end credits when another box of newly donated toys, including Emperor Zurg, arrive at the Butterfly Room, Barbie is seen riding on a dump truck with some smaller toys holding up a paper that welcomes the newcomers to a now cool and groovy Sunnyside as the truck pulls up in front of the newcomers. When Ken rips the paper in half to present himself, Barbie joins his side as the two share their love for each other and greet the newly arrived toys together. While the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" in the sandbox, Barbie is seen alongside Big Baby, who has built a sand castle. However, the castle collapses, and Big Baby starts to bawl, but he is immediately consoled by Barbie, who passes a bottle of milk to Big Baby and caresses him. Just then, Sarge and his two last paratroopers parachute down to the playground, and Barbie and Ken walk over to greet them. Ken salutes the soldiers as Barbie directs them to the sandbox, inviting them to join the party. That night, when a disco is held in the Butterfly Room, Barbie comes down in the elevator of Ken's Dreamhouse to join Ken for a dance. Ken, in his white outfits, is awestruck at the sparkling dress that Barbie wears, then sheds his clothes to reveal his equally sparkling tuxedo and trousers. Big Baby, in his sparkling diapers, walks over to the two and holds them up in his arms as he dances around in the spotlight. The next day, the toys, now residing at their new home at Bonnie's House, receive a message they think is written by Barbie (based on a nice handwriting as remarked by Buzz), but when they read it, they surprisingly discover Ken's signature at the end. Trivia * According to Mattel toy line History Barbie's full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts. * Barbie was meant to appear in the original Toy Story as Woody's girlfriend, in place of Bo Peep. However, Mattel would not allow the use of Barbie because they didn't want her to be given her own personality (it was important to them that the girls who buy the toys would imagine what Barbie is like themselves, thus making the toy unique to each girl). After Toy Story was a success, Mattel decided to put that policy aside and allowed her to appear in Toy Story 2, and also with her boyfriend Ken in Toy Story 3. * In Toy Story 3, she is based on the real life 1983 Great Shape Barbie toy (As seen in the photo below) thumb|300px|right|Commercial for Great Shape Barbie Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys